


I'm on your side, I'll be formidable

by CruelisnotMason



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluff and Angst, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Power Bottom Keith (Voltron), Relationship Issues, Riding, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 06:24:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16738771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CruelisnotMason/pseuds/CruelisnotMason
Summary: Keith eyes him smashing the eggs into the pan. There's a bit of eggshell in it, but he doesn't say it and hopes it's a nutrional addition to Shiro's diet."You've been better." His voice is a low and raspy. He clears his throat and continues. "You've had let me do things in your stead before."





	I'm on your side, I'll be formidable

 

He's looking up as soon as the door opens. Shiro walks in, bags ready to drop and hand on his collar to lose it up a bit. One look at his face says more than words could - he looks really tired. It's past 10pm, so it's not really a surprise. Keith puts his data pad away and gets up from his spot on the couch to greet him. He wants to ask 'long day? ', but figures the answer is obvious enough to not pose the question.  
"I can warm up some food for you", he says instead and takes the bag from his shoulder, puts it carefully on the ground and shuffles into Shiro's space, pressing a kiss on his lips. He gets a tired smile and a kiss back. Also a quiet "I missed you".

The whole situation's a bit new, but already feels so familiar. It's been now what - only weeks? But Keith sleeps better in Shiro's bed and eats better when he's eating with Shiro, so he's given up his life as a lone wolf. Kosmo doesn't mind.

They kiss a bit more and Keith gets too overwhelmed too quickly. He pushes Shiro back with a grin, moves his shoulder and chin as a sign for him to follow. "Come on, whatcha wanna eat, Golden boy?"

Shiro grins although tired, puts his arm over Keith's shoulder and holds him close while they walk the few steps until they reached the kitchen. "What? are you, my nanny? I can make food myself", he says jokingly.

Cooking is not the only thing Shiro's bad at. But he's really really incredibly bad at it sometimes so when he cooks something edible it's a big surprise.  
Keith knows that Shiro knows that he knows - he raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms when he says not without a small grin: "Shiro.. Don't be like that."

It takes a few steps to pass by Keith and get to the fridge. The kitchen is really only a corner with a single person's fridge and a stove, but it's enough to cook now and then, and for everything else there's the cafeteria.

Shiro looks in the fridge, trying to find something edible. "What d'you mean. 'Like that'?"  
Keith follows him and takes out some eggs and tomatoes and some left over rice. "You know what I mean." Keith tries to push himself between Shiro and the fridge, to get into his vision and into his head. "Like “I'm Admiral Shiro. I'm invincible. I gotta cook my own food, clean my own space and do everything for me myself."

"Did Pidge made her famous imitations again?"

Keith tried to mimic a tone that would fit Shiro's, but he failed miserably.

"Stop trying to put off the topic."

When he pushes the fridges door closed, Shiro is gaping at him. "I don't do that", he says defensively and takes the pan from Keith's hand that he just got from one of their cupboards. "I'm not like that. I'm not trying to do anything alone." Keith raises an eyebrow at him, when Shiro grabs for the tomatoes that Keith wanted to cut.

"Sure."

"I might be-", Shiro gets a knife and cutting board and turns on the stove, "Maybe a bit more depending on myself.

But it's not that bad", he's sure until he isn't, "or am I?", he asks Keith.

  
Keith eyes him smashing the eggs into the pan. There's a bit of eggshell in it, but he doesn't say it and hopes it's a nutrional addition to Shiro's diet.

"You've been better." His voice is a low and raspy. He clears his throat and continues. "You've had let me do things in your stead before."

The words hang heavy, but they both don't need to address it any more.

Keith wants to get the rice out of the box for him and even reaches for it, but opts against it. Instead he reaches for Shiro's head, pets his hair and walks behind him, closing his arms around his body.

"Im not sure if you've noticed but...it's been worse since a few days. I cleaned on wednesday and you took the broom from me to get your side of the room clean as well." He tries to, but can't help his voice from sounding riled up, so he nuzzle his nose into Shiro's neck, trying to hide.

Shiro is breathing more unsteady now, but Keith knows it's because of what he said - not because of the touch. He steps a bit to the side, because he wants to see the expression on his face - he wants to know what he's thinking.

Shiro makes a face like it's dawning to him. Good.

Keith's hands feel for his muscular chest and he squeezes it softly. Shiro's not happy being called out, but it doesn't make him angry either. He mumbles almost unhearable: "You don't have to clean my appartement."

  
' _My_ _appartment_ ', Keith thinks.

"It's okay. It's not a lot of work. I'm kind of always here, so.. " He reaches under Shiro's arm to lower the heat. The food already smells a bit burned.

Shiro drops all the left ingredients in. He's used to use a few spices and almost no salt (the average amount they use in this country is to damn high, he said once) and with a solid cooking for 3 minutes it's almost done.

"You always look out for me. Thank you, Keith."  
He's turning around in his arms - stove left without supervision, Keith thinks it's a mistake and doesn't say it - and hugs him back.

"We look out for each other. You can be overbearing, too." Keith sounds to smug to make it sound like a complaint.

Shiro kisses the grin on Keith's face. His lips are soft and tentative, tired but also charged.  
Keith kisses back, but the loud sizzling behind them stops him from getting too distracted. He claps Shiro on his shoulder and twirls him around. With a push into the right direction (out of the kitchen, to the couch) he also pushes him too relax.

"The food...-"

"I've got it", Keith shouts from the kitchen and adds a tad more salt to it, because Shiro deserves good food and not tasteless crap meant for a 60 year old.

 

Keith brings the food to him later and notices more than ever that for Shiro, it's hard to let people do things for him. He sits down opposite of him and watches him when he picks up his fork. He's still a bit tense, not really smiling while eating. He says 'thanks' three times, until Keith doesn't respond with a 'you're welcome' anymore. Shiro doesn't look up, almost defeated.

"I love you", Keith says out of the blue. It's not a secret, probably never has been. But he has never said it since they officially got together - just that once, when he was under pressure, and _scared_. He says it now and he's not as scared as someone dangling on a cliff would be, but maybe almost as scared, because Shiro puts himself under pressure and can't accept the help Keith offers. He's slipping away. 

He must be thinking it too, Keith thinks, he, too, must notice that he's running again. This time though, it's when he's with Keith.

"I want to do things for you. Care for you. All that shit." Shiro snorts and Keith peaks up. He's got him back for now-

But it has to been established, integrated into his thick (and loveable skull).

"You're my everything", Keith says in full honesty not worried about how cheesy that sounds. He takes Shiro's hand and kisses it slowly.

When he looks up he sees Shiro's gentle gaze, wavering between pure affection and disbelief that he's loved that much.

"I'm done eating", he states and pulls a startled Keith closer, onto the spot next to him on the couch. He's drawing him closer, suddenly with an unexpected source of energy, drawing pressed to his chest and kissing him.

The kisses are hungry first, but gradually slow down. Keith opens the first buttons on Shiro's shirt, when the taller one suggests straightly going to bed instead of messing around on the couch (and then at some point reluctantly standing up and still going to bed because the couch isn't necessarily comfortable).

Keith pushes him down onto the mattress and follows. "You look like you've waited the whole day for this", Shiro teases. Keith's not shy to say that he absolutely did.

"Let me do this for you", Keith sighs into the kisses and gets Shiro's shirt off in mere seconds. His hands are roaming over his perfect body, shoulders, chest, stomach - Keith is getting riled up more than he thought he would and it's making him impatient. He lies on him now, chest to chest, kissing Shiro's lips and neck. Normally Shiro would chase his lips too, make it impossible to get to his neck, but today he let's it happen, groans and gives him access to his neck and throat.

While he's busy licking and biting on his neck, he feels Shiro's hands slip into his pants, feeling for his ass and sliding to the throat. The floating arm is big and cool and it's fingers are stroking over his left cheek, subtly squeezing it. The warm hand is on his cock already, teasing it a bit.

It's enough to distract Keith from kissing and he's just lying on Shiro while being touched in the best way, breathing and moaning already. He feels the pressing of lips on the top of his head, feels the grin that Shiro plants on his forehead afterwards.

Keith kisses his chest a few times while his cock is being stroked and his pants have been pulled down further between his legs, gets out of Shiro's grip and up quickly to get off his pants. Shiro watches him and pulling his own pants off as quickly.

"Just so you know", Shiro warns when Keith is climbing back into his arms, "I'm not sure if I'll be awake enough for everything."

Keith smiles and kisses him back into the mattress: "I gonna take care of you. Just tell me when it's too much."

He'll stop whenever Shiro wants to stop, but for now he also doesn't have any patience left.

They have done this often enough by now - Shiro gets lube and a condom from under the bed and puts it on the bed for Keith to take.

Keith is kissing him again, but then leans back on his thighs. He's sitting up, grabbing the lube and gets some on his fingers. He rubs it between index finger and thumb and throws the tube to Shiro with his other hand.

"What's on your mind?", Keith asks and grins. Shiro's looking at him, dazed, face red and obviously aroused. Keith touches his cock and it doesn't take long for him to be really hard.

"That you're hot and gorgeous. That I want to fuck you balls deep", Shiro says. He's touching Keith's sides, sitting up a bit and watching when his boyfriend reaches behind himself, putting his fingers into his asshole.

He looks so hot, it should be illegal. There he is, sitting on his thighs and fucks his fingers into his ass, cheeks red. When Shiro hears Keith groan, his mind goes places - he wants to fuck him on the couch, on the kitchen counter or against the wall, knowingly that there's no way its gonna happen today.

He starts palming himself, then stroking steadily his own cock while watching Keith fingering himself.

"Almost ready", Keith breathes and watches Shiro touching himself, too. His face is so turned on - Shiro feels pleasure build up and slows down - he can't come already.

"God", Keith moans, "Fuck, you look turned on right now", he sighs again and slowly pulls out his fingers, smears them on his own thigh. With his eyes on Shiro he slips higher, hovering over his cock.

Both hands planted next to his head, he's kissing Shiro hungrily, Shiro kisses back just as hastily. "I want to fuck you so hard", Keith breathes and Shiro nods, “Yeah, me too."

When he reaches for Shiro's thick cock, he pumps it a few times. They have to rearrange their hands and legs a bit when Shiro reaches down to put the condom on his cock. He puts his hands on Keith's hips and helps guiding him down, groans when he feels the tip pushing inside.

"Fuck", Shiro breathes, "slowly, Keith". Keith grins down to him, not nearly as affected by the first push as him - "What's wrong, Admiral Shirogane? Giving up already?"

Shiro slaps on his ass slightly. "I'm serious, Keith, I can't come already", he groans.

Keith is still grinning, but slows down. Shiro bites his lip while Keith's getting fully seated on him. "Ready?", he asks but it's more than teasing, it's reassurance that Shiro is still on board, still with him, still ready for Keith to fuck himself on him.

"Yeah", he says softly and it turns into a loud moan when Keith starts moving.

He's moving his hips steadily, riding and curling Shiro's cock, watching the taller one while doing so. "Good?", Keith asks and stops a second to pull his hair back into a small bun, because it keeps getting into his face during sex. "Yeah", Shiro breathes and gripping Keith's hips tighter. He moves again and feels Shiro's hips pushing upwards. It's a good feeling, he breathes and moans a bit, but it's also not there yet, so he can concentrate on the man under him. "You got to let me do the work", Keith breathes and pushes his hands against Shiro's chest, fucking himself on a new angle - and now he feels it, feels the pleasure spiking and rising. "Ah, fuck. Fuck, oh God", he groans, "Ah, fuck, there it is...", he sighs and dips down to kiss Shiro, who's looking like he's trying hard to compose himself.

Keith wants to ruin that face - make him come violently into his ass, shouting and screaming his name. He rolls his hips in a circle, then picks up the same pace as before. "K-keith", Shiro groans and reaches for his cock. His body is already shuddering, he can't to do it much longer.  
His hips are thrusting up again and together with the Shiro's big hand on his cock and the hand kneading his ass, it's a bliss. Keith groans louder, hopes that the Garrisons walls are thick enough to not let anyone know that Admiral Shiro is getting down and dirty every other night, but then doesn't care enough. He feels his own orgasm build already and leans down to let Shiro his moans and needy breaths. "Fuck", he gasps next to his ear, "Fuck me, Shiro, god, you're fucking me so good."

And that's it - Shiro gasps and starts shuddering too, his body is paralyzed and his eyes are closed while he's coming. Keith rocks on him a few more times, gets his own hand on his cock and brings himself over the edge with large and quick strokes. He's shuddering too, his thighs are trembling. He's coming a few seconds later - Shiro's watching him, while he himself is coming down from his own orgasm.

They are both breathing heavily, looking at each other with lidded eyes. Keith bents forward again and gives him a heavy open mouthed kiss and rolls next to him afterwards.

"Fuck." Shiro says as he gets the condom of and throws it into the bin next to him.

"Fuck indeed", Keith agrees with closed eyes. Shiro laughs.

"I think your message finally reached me.", Shiro says and Keith opens one eye to look at him questioning. "Gotta lean back and let you fuck me more", Shiro elaborates with a grin in his voice. Smug bastard.

"Thankfully that message reached you", Keith says with a hint of sarcasm and his hand slaps Shiro's side. "You idiot."

Shiro turns on his side to him, places a hand on his stomach and caresses his skin there. "I'm joking. I got it, really", he says more serious. Keith looks to him, at his face and t at the hair sticking to his forehead, he lifts his hand to stroke it out of his face.

  
"Really“, Keith says too, but not sure if he can believe it. Shiro was so defensive earlier.

Shiro takes his hand in his own, kisses it softly." Really", he says again, his voice carrying something heavy. "I'm not going to leave."

Keith blinks at him slowly. "I didn't.. -"

"I know you didn't say it, but Im not blind, I know you're worrying too, sometimes." His voice is soft, but also sleepy. "I'm not running. Im willing to work on it." He pulls Keith closer to him, tugs him against his chest. Keith doesn't reply, but presses his head against him.

"I want this to work, you know. This relationship. I don't want to lose you. It's hard to let got of bad habits, but I'm willing to let you do things for me. I'll be good."

It's too endearing - Keith is on a sex high and a bit emotional, but he doesn't want to cry. He nods against Shiro's chest, and Shiro strokes through his hair as an answer.

"I love you, too", he quietly says into Keith's hair and that's the last last straw. Keith sobs into his chest.

"I love you", he says a few minutes later, after he composed himself a bit.

It doesn't take long and Keith realizes he's been tired too, so it's no wonder that they fall asleep like this. Sweaty, naked and hugged around each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/CruelisB) & [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/cruelisblue)
> 
>  
> 
>  If you liked this, I'd be overjoyed if you left a comment! I welcome:  
> \- short comments  
> \- long comments  
> \- "<3"  
> \- constructive criticism! (Please take into account if the work is old/recent, and that I'm not a native speaker/ that I'm doing this as a hobby in my free time :)   
> So please voice your criticism politely; but I do absolutely welcome it!)


End file.
